


han jisung.

by babymiyas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymiyas/pseuds/babymiyas
Summary: happy 20th birthday to our lovely baby





	han jisung.

it almost hurt when the clock struck 12, and jisung was still alone in the sound proof rooms. he let out a bitter laugh, taking his headphones off and unplugging them from the sound system of the production room.

slowly, he winds up the cords of the various pieces of equipment he was using – speakers, microphones, laptop charger, amps – he had them all.

it was still rather early, no more than 5 minutes past midnight. but jisung had promised himself it was his big day, and therefore would go to the dorms early and celebrate with his members.

he checked his phone, a crestfallen expression replacing his smile of hope as he saw that there were only two messages, one from his parents, and another from his manager, telling him to ‘hurry the fuck up’ from the previous day.

with a disappointed sigh, jisung pushed the doors of the practice room open, stumbling over his feet as he tripped over nothing. he can still hear music from two doors down, and the lights were still turned on as another producer was working.

slowly, jisung texted chan, asking whether the older was still at the jyp building – he got no response, so in turn, had to call the manager to drive him back to the dorms.

the ride was too long, and too quiet. without the members by his side, it felt lonelier, and much, much worse.

he wonders how solo artists can manage their loneliness.

their manager didn't utter a single word until they arrived, and as the birthday boy got out of the car, it was already 1 am. with a tired yawn, jisung grumbled a farewell to his manager, calmly walking into their apartment with long, dragged-out footsteps.

he was disappointed, and fairly upset, to say the least.

the lights inside the dorm room was turned off, and the only thing jisung could hear when he stepped through the doors were jeongin’s quiet snoring.

jisung turned on the dimmest lights to find jeongin wrapped safely in chan’s arms, the pair cuddling on the floor, a thick blanket draped over their bodies.

“they never change,”

jisung murmurs endearingly to himself. somehow, seeing the sleeping figures of his members helped him calm his heart.

they deserved some rest after all.

though the quiet and sentimental environment didn't last long, as the remainder of virgo line had snuck into the living room, hiding their giggles behind their hands.

“let’s go, jisung,”

felix spoke first, latching himself onto the older’s arm, turning him in the direction of the door as seungmin pushed him from behind.

“go where? it’s late and we have practice tomorrow,”

jisung whisper-yelled, but that only fuelled the pairs’ quiet laughter. the oldest of the trio was getting more and more confused as time passed and he was shoved into the corridors.

“we’re going somewhere special!”

seungmin said excitedly, almost jumping up and down – way too much energy for a 18-year-old at 2 am on a monday.

“special as in what?”

jisung asked, still sceptical about the whole situation, though with felix basically connected to his right arm, he had no choice but to follow. 

“you’ll find out once we’re there,”

felix giggled loudly as they were greeted with the open night sky, stars twinkling overhead and the moon lending them her gentle glow – to guide them through the night.

the trio felt like teenagers again. they were free from practice, and it was too deep into the night for any fans to catch them wandering about.

“we’re here!”

seungmin exclaimed excitedly, and jisung can’t help but let out a loud laugh. they were at a convenience store.

or more specifically, the convenience stores where they celebrated jisung’s birthday together – the first time the three had met.

“really? we come back every year,”

jisung smiles, fond memories flowing back into his mind.

the convenience store truly held good times, and jisung was kind of proud to have spent his 17th, 18th, 19th and 20th birthday there.

almost like a tradition.

playfully, felix shoved jisung towards the doors of the convenience store, in which jisung sent back a pretend glare.

once they were inside, the three immediately made their way towards the instant ramen, each grabbing the same brand that they’ve had on their birthdays every year.

call it luxury if you wish, but the packets they grab are always over $5.

“happy birthday, jisung,”

seungmin said quietly, resting a hand on jisung’s arm as a sign of affection and adoration as felix did the same – only ruffling jisung’s already messy hair instead.

“thanks guys, i was kinda scared that no one else remembered,”

jisung murmured, voicing his worries as felix chuckled, grabbing a mouthful of noodles with his chopsticks as seungmin glared at the older.

“well, us virgos have to stay together, don’t we?”

the australian smiled cheerfully, and jisung returned the gesture without hesitance.

“yeah, yeah we do,”

jisung agreed as they finally begun their meal.

jisung thinks that he always spends his birthdays in the best way. 4 am in a convenience store with his best friends by his side.

he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> JISUNG IS TWENTY HES IS T W E N T Y ON GOD


End file.
